112
Matthew goes on the lam after it becomes known that he murdered Bill. Synopsis :My name is Victoria Winters. I have just lived through the most terrifying hour of my life. I have learnt the identity of a murderer and he has attempted to kill me. I would not be alive now if someone hadn't interrupted him in the act of trying to murder me. Victoria repeats her accusations, which Matthew confirms to Elizabeth. He tells Elizabeth he killed Malloy accidentally while trying to prevent trouble for Elizabeth. Matthew is afraid that Victoria will blab; Elizabeth vows to protect him. Elizabeth tries to get Victoria to leave, but Matthew screams. Elizabeth orders Victoria to keep quiet; Elizabeth tries to placate the psycho. He refuses to allow Victoria to leave, and becomes suspicious that the Sheriff is at the Main House. He lunges at Elizabeth, but stops and runs away after Victoria screams. Elizabeth and Victoria return to Collinwood and report to the Sheriff and Frank; Matthew took off in his old station wagon. Victoria thanks Elizabeth; Elizabeth tells Frank that something he said led her to Matthew, not because she thought he had Victoria, but just to clear up a question in her mind. Victoria relates her experience with the urn, going to Matthew's cottage, and being held. Elizabeth is loathe to admit her part in Malloy's death because of Matthew's overreaction to the Malloy situation. Victoria tells Frank she won't feel safe until Matthew is captured. Roger comes home and is snippy with Victoria. Victoria apologizes quickly and uprightly. Roger is rude, of course. Victoria feels as though she's betrayed Elizabeth by accusing Roger of trying to kill her. Frank orders Victoria to enjoy a steak with him. Before going out, Victoria leaves a note. In Matthew's cottage, the sheriff tells Elizabeth that Matthew has a brother in Coldwater (Walter Morgan). A car matching the description of Matthew’s OSW was speeding on Highway 105 (toward Coldwater) at 80MPH. Roger shows up and berates Victoria to Elizabeth, whom he orders to discharge Victoria. Elizabeth scolds Roger telling him that Victoria had good reason to suspect what she did Roger brought it on himself and Elizabeth knows Roger been hiding evidence and lying to the police. Elizabeth points out Roger's faults in recent months. Elizabeth tells Roger that they must destroy Burke before he destroys them. Victoria returns from a pleasant few hours with Frank. He invites her to Bangor for the weekend. The news of Matthew's sighting 50 miles away from Collinsport heading away from town makes Victoria feel better. Frank, too. Victoria apologizes for her recent acts concerning Roger; Elizabeth tells her to ignore him. Elizabeth says that Matthew’s miles away from Collinsport … she’s technically correct, since he’s lurking about the Old House, which is a few miles out of town, after all. Memorable quotes : Victoria: Roger? : Roger: Yes, what is it? : Victoria: I just wanted to say how very sorry I am for all the things that happened. : Roger: Sorry? Why should you be sorry? For assuming I'm a homicidal maniac? For putting me through the worst experience of my life? Why, think nothing of it, Vicki. It was nothing. : Frank: I don't think you're being fair to Vicki, Mr. Collins. : Roger: Don't you? Well, I do. ---- : Roger: Well, efficiency from the local police force! That's a refreshing change. ---- : Elizabeth: Burke will not stop until he is satisfied, which means we must destroy him or be destroyed. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * Matthew's brother is called Walter Morgan, who lives in . Elizabeth had no knowledge of him. * TIMELINE: According to the narration, episode 111 took place over an hour. Elizabeth gives Victoria the weekend off, Frank will phone Victoria tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Vickie and Frank say their goodbyes at the front door, a teleprompter can be seen in the foyer behind Vickie, next to Elizabeth. * When discussing Roger being upset with her, Vickie tells Frank, ”I accused him of killing me,” when she meant she accused him of trying to kill her. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 112 on the IMDb0112